Doomer3868
This article is completely outdated. Doomer3868 was a member of MFB Club before betraying us. He had joined the Internet during the mid 2000s in ZDaemon (account unknown), then he joined YouTube in 2008 as Doomer3868, and met Mango and Speng in 2009, and MFB in 2011. He was obsessed with Punch-Out in 2010, WWE in 2011 and 2012, and My Little Pony in 2012. He used to be Mango's "best friend" but frequently backstabbed him. This stopped in 2010 (mostly because Doomer was also inactive during that year). He didn't do it during the first months of 2011 either but began doing it again during mid 2011. He went insane in 2011 when he began to betray many of his friends, and was also starting to be annoying as the only things he could talk about were WWE and My Little Pony and the only solution was for the remaining members of his Nexus/Corre/Corrus group to attack him, eventually making him leave the Internet (and faking the hacking of his YouTube account) in March 18, 2012. He later closed his deviantArt account as well and left a "threatening" journal before closing it, and made his UltimateDoomWarrior account invisible, though, when BlueMario1016 (his best friend) was hacked on YouTube, it turned out Doomer secretly kept using the account. He was even contributing to the dead Weegee Fad! Before BlueMario was hacked, he had appeared again as AdamEdgeCopeland on deviantArt (closed now) when Mango found that account and thought it was Doomer's secret account, which it was. His current whereabouts are unknown. The Nexus, Corre and Corrus Bases The Nexus Base was created by Doomer in early 2011, and was the first of the groups that preceded the MFB Club. Members were only Doomer (leader), Mango, Speng, BlueMario, Cosmic, Starfire and MFB, though other two people known as Super Killer and Moreo sometimes visited the chatroom as well, but they might not be considered members. SSBBFFA and MSK later joined in as well. Due to several fights, the group was closed. A new base named The Corre Base was created in mid 2011, and later closed for the same reasons. Doomer then left the Internet for some days, and during his absence, Mango, Speng and MFB created The Corrus Base sometime during August or September 2011 (maybe a month or two before), a combination of the Corre and Nexus names used previously. Again because of fights, the group was closed, and then the group had no name during the rest of 2011 and early 2012 until the MFB Club was created. Doomer was a member of the MFB Club during its first days but, as mentioned above, he betrayed the club and was kicked out forever. Doomerlast.png|A drawing made in 2012 by Mango of Doomer's last persona. Although it was made to be used in a picture to mock Doomer, it is quite accurate to Doomer's descriptions of his last persona and has no mocking features aside of the wacky face Doomer is making in it. Doomer3868oldicon.png|Doomer3868's first YouTube icon and persona. It's just BJ from Wolfenstein 3D. Doomer3868.png|Doomer's Boxer Doomer persona, from 2010. Drawing done by Mango during that year.